


Werewolves, banshees, and love spells

by onlywearscardigans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Allison Argent, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pouty Jackson Whittemore, Stiles is oblivious, buffy love spell au, love spells, lydia uses her scream as a weapon, stiles kisses lots of people, stiles wonders how is life became this way a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywearscardigans/pseuds/onlywearscardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You cast a love spell."</p><p>"Yes" </p><p>"You, who have been doing magic for barely a week and half, decided to cast a love spell." </p><p>"Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves, banshees, and love spells

Stiles was NOT crazy, okay? 

Love spells were totally rational and were used all the time!

He dropped five crushed rose petals into the bowl, the brew quickly thickened and began to bubble. Okay so far, so good. 

It's not like this was one of those always and forever deals, now THAT would be insane. It's just a teenie tiny harmless twenty-four hour love spell. Just to get a taste of Derek Hale's affection. 

Stiles took a deep breath and dropped the black hair into the mix. 

He probably should have considered the small explosion that turned his walls bright purple a red flag. 

\---

Stiles woke up the next morning, stomach twisting with excitement. That was his first spell all by himself and he thinks he did a damn fine job. 

Granted he still hadn't seen Derek and the purple refused to come off his walls but Stiles _felt_ different. 

It felt sort of like a buzz beneath his skin that made him stand up a little straighter and his eyes a little brighter. 

Stiles set a plate of turkey bacon and egg whites in front of his dad, who raised a single brow at home he said, "What?" 

"What did you do?" The sheriff asked.

"What makes you think I did something?" Stiles asked defensively. 

"You look far too pleased with yourself. What did you do?" 

"Excuse you I didn't-" When the Sheriff reached forward and brushed his thumb across Stiles neck, he froze. 

His did held up his now purple thumb and asked again, "What did you do?"

Stiles face blanched and stumbled over his syllables for a good thirty seconds before the sheriff intervened. "This isn't related to your witchy stuff or whatever is it?" 

"Neeeeee-yes okay yes, it was one harmless little spell. But I promise you dad, nothing could possibly go wrong."

Ha. 

\--

Stiles let himself into the McCall house and hollered for Scott to get his butt downstairs or they would be late. He absentmindedly picked up a plastic apple from the bowl on the counter and tossed between his hands thinking about what it was gonna be like to see Derek. Or would the spell make Derek seek him out? Oh that would be amazing, if he just showed up in the middle lacrosse practice in front of everyone. 

"Stiles, so good to see you!" 

Stiles spun around to find Ms. McCall beaming at him, "Hey -oh wow you look super happy!" 

She giggled and stepped close enough that Stiles could feel her breath on his neck and _wow_ he was really uncomfortable

"Uhm..."

"Well I'm happy cause you're here." She started massaging his shoulders and stepped even closer when Stiles stumbled back in surprise. 

When her hands wandered down his chest Stiles jumped back, "OkAY! Bad touch, bad touch -Scott, uhh you should get down here I think your mom isn't feeling too good-" 

"What the hell do you think you're doing mom!" 

"Scott oh thank god," Stiles took the opportunity to put as much between him and Ms. McCall. "Obviously you're mom is not feeling well and really, really,  
needs some rest so we should go so she can get said rest." 

"Stiles why are you being this way?" Melissa asked with tears, yes tears, springing to her eyes. 

But was even more frightening was Scott growling, "Stay away from him." 

When Stiles saw the claws he really started to panic, "Okay, okay Scott we need to get to school." He moved to grab his friend by the crook of his elbow but the second skin made contact Scott spun around, took hold of Stiles hand and laced their fingers together. 

"I'm going to keep you safe." He gave Stiles that puppy dog look that he usually reserved for Allison in moments of life or death. 

It freaked Stiles the fuck out. "Uhhh okay buddy why don't we get to school, I'd feel safer there." 

Scott reached up and cupped Stiles jaw, "Whatever you want." 

What. The. Fuck. 

The ride to school was weird. And difficult. But mostly weird. For the first few minutes Scott refused to let go of his hand. When he finally did he kept his hand on Stiles thigh. 

It all turned into a giant shit storm from there. 

When he shifted the jeep into park Stiles found himself with a lap full of alpha werewolf. 

Stiles mouth fell open but before he could protest he had Scott's tongue down his throat. He froze and for a moment he watched his friend go to town on his mouth. Then just as he was about to shove him off someone opened the door and ripped his best friend off of him. 

"What the hell is going on?" Allison threw Scott to the street with a sneer. 

"Allison oh my god okay I know how that looked and trust me that's not what it was. At all. Ugh this sounds _so_ lame-" 

"I thought you loved me!" 

"Allison he does love you-"

"Not him!" Allison cried, "I thought you cared!" 

What. 

"Why would you do this to me!" Then she raised up her fist and punched Stiles square in the nose. 

His head smacked back into his jeep and he could feel hot blood running down his mouth. "Oh my GOD." He held his throbbing nose and tried to get away as fast as possible. 

But Allison was faster, grabbing him by his shirt collar and pressing her body against me, "Don't you want me?" 

Stiles was completely terrified to say no but he didn't have to because Scott yanked Allison off of him. 

He was completely wolfed out now and standing protectively in front of him.

Stiles almost went between them but Allison whipped out a wolfsbane capsule and threw it at Scott's feet. The capsule exploded into a purple cloud incapacitating the Alpha. She took the opportunity to run away and so did Stiles. 

As he was running through the crowd he noticed his name being called by well, everyone. People he'd never spoken to reached out to stroke his arm asking if he was okay. He pushed through them, hand covering his probably broken nose and quickly locked himself into the nearest bathroom he could find. 

He quickly washed the blood off his face and tried to ignore the soft knocks and cries of people offering to "help". 

What the hell was going? Had the whole town gone crazy? But his dad wasn't acting all weird, 

As he was assessing the damage of his nose he found another bit of purple explosion on his neck...the spell. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He fucked up. He fucked up, so bad.

"Hey Stiles." A familiar voice called from behind. 

Oh no. "LYDIA." Stiles said voice jumping to a pitch he didn't know he was capable of. "How did- wha- what are doing here?" 

"This is the girls bathroom." She smirked and sauntered towards him. 

Oh how Stiles loved it when she swayed her hips like that. But it's not right now, nope, nope. They're friends! He respects her and this isn't real, this isn't real, it's a love spell that backfired that's all. 

"You've always been so funny Stiles and I know you still want me." She ran her perfectly manicured finger down his chest and hooked it through his belt loop. She used it to drag herself against him and oh Stiles was gonna have a heart attack. "You can have me Stiles. You can have me anyway you want." 

He almost gave in, his lips were seconds away from hers and he almost did it when there was a particular loud bang and familiar growl at the door. "Oh no." 

"I can make you forget they're here." She whispered and dragged Stiles down so she could nibble on his ear.

His eyes startled to roll when he caught himself, "No!" He pushed her off started for the door. There was no other way out, he'd have to make a run for it. 

"No? You think you can say no to me?" She suddenly radiated anger and Stiles was very much afraid. 

"Lydia, this isn't you talking it's a spell!" 

"You made me love you," She seethed, "and you think you can just toss me aside like one of them!"

"Lydia-" 

"Well if I can't have you no one can!" Then she gathered her breath and screamed. Stiles slapped his hands over his ears and made his way to the door as fast he could. He knew there was an element of magic to her scream so I didn't affect him like it did others. He threw the door open and found practically the entire school on the other side withering on the floor with hands over their ears. He caught a glimpse of red eyes but didn't waste another second because Lydia was losing steam, so his window was closing. He was halfway down the hallway when Lydia's scream died and Stiles heard feet stomping his way. Sure he was fast but not fast enough to outrun the entire flippin’ school! He took a chance and tried the first door he could find. It swung open and Stiles soon found himself hiding in a supply closet. 

He was busy trying to catch his breath and figure out where his spell went wrong that he almost missed the buzzing against his leg.

He dug his phone out and Derek's name flashed across the screen. He answered it without thinking twice, "Derek! Derek oh my god please tell me you’re sane?" 

"Saner than you." 

"Oh thank christ." But wait what if the spell only worked in person?

"Lydia screamed. Is something happening?" 

Stiles could hear the sound of the camaro in the background. "Uhhh yeah yup something is definitely happening."

"Stiles, what did you do?" 

"Why does everyone always assume I’m the one that fucks up!" He snapped.

"Because you usually do." Derek supplied. 

"I resent that!" 

"So you didn't do anything this time?" 

"Well...this time yes it was my fault," Derek groans, "but isn't always, okay, I just want that to be clear!" 

Derek sighed, "Just tell me where you guys are." 

"UHM well it's just kind of me right now." Stiles admitted.

"Where's the rest of the pack?" Stiles could practically hear Derek starting wolf out a little. 

"Calm down, calm down. They're fine. Just a little...compromised?"

"Compromised... what does that mean?" 

"Look they're fine alright I'm the one that's in danger here. I'll explain everything later, all you have to know right now is you are the only sane person, besides my dad, that I have talked to today and I really need you to come and protect my puny human ass okay!" 

Derek huffed, "Where are you?" 

"I'm, uh, I'm hiding in a supply closet at school." 

\--

Stiles only had to wait ten minutes before their was a soft knock at the door. "Oh thank god I was starting to get claustrophobic in there...oh god you're not Derek." 

"No I am not." Jackson smirked and didn't waste a second pressing himself against Stiles. "How 'bout you and I go back in that closet. Have some fun." 

"I d-d-don't think so, nope, I'm good right out here." And yes he realized he probably could have worded that better.

Jackson chuckled and started kissing Stiles neck, "Oh well I can work with that."

"Stiles?" 

Thank _fucking_ god, "Derek! Derek little help please." 

"Uhhhh..."

"Who the hell is this?" Jackson’s claws came out as he turned to glare at Derek. 

Stiles started jumping and pointing violently at Jackson mouthing, _see what I've been dealing with!_

Jackson quickly turned back to him and snatched him up by the back of the neck,"Are you cheating on me?" 

He shoved Stiles into the wall, his head bounced off, again. People really needed to stop doing that. Could probably cause permanent damage. Make rooms start spinning and such. Spinning. The room started spinning and Stiles dropped to the floor. 

Stiles vaguely registered the growls and the sounds of scratching, what really caught his attention was the sound of a mob pounding down the hallway. "Derek." He tried but his voice came out weak. 

The mob was getting closer, about to the turn the corner. "Derek!" He tried when he started to hear his name being shouted. 

"DEREK!" He scrambled off the floor when the angry mob, which appeared to have armed themselves, came into view.

Derek punched Jackson across the jaw and the other beta fell the floor knocked out cold. "Come on!" He shouted and lifted Stiles off the floor. 

The pair sprinted away and turned the corner only to be confronted by another mob. A teary Melissa McCall looked to be their leader. 

Stiles lost his balance trying to stop himself so suddenly but Derek was quick and caught him around the middle. 

"IF I CAN’T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!" She raised the wooden bat over her head and started charging forward. 

"Stiles what did you do!" Derek shouted. 

"No time! This way!" Stiles grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him down a much more narrow hallway that he knew led to an emergency exit near the stadium. "Where's your car?" 

"Main entrance, AH!" Derek quickly covered his ears when somewhere in the school Lydia let out another scream. 

They cut through the lacrosse field hands covering their ears. "Really the main entrance? I tell you I'm in danger and locked in a supply closet at school and you think hey let me park at the main entrance that's totally conspicuous!" 

"I really don't think you're in a place to judge me considering you thought making out with Jackson was a good idea!" 

They reached the black car and wasted no time getting in and locking the doors. Just as Derek turned the key the mob burst through the main entrance. Jackson and Scott quickly gaining the lead. Stiles caught a glimpse of Allison who was horrifyingly enough aiming her bow and fucking arrow at them, "Drive now, please!" 

Derek didn't need to be told twice. He threw the car into reverse, whipped it around and pressed the pedal to the floor. 

\-- 

"You cast a love spell."

"Yes" 

"You, who has been doing magic for barely a week and half, decided to cast a love spell." 

"Yes." 

"You decided to cast a love spell on all of Beacon Hills because...."

Stiles sighed stomped around Derek so he could grab ice from the freezer. His face was in too much pain to be having this conversation now. 

But apparently Derek was living in the stone age where fridges didn't have Ice makers so Stiles settled for a bag of frozen peas. 

With his shoulders slumped Stiles dragged his feet to the couch and fell back into the too soft cushions. He gingerly set the bag of peas over his probably broken nose and closed his eyes. What a fucking day. He clicked on his phone to check the time, nine thirty-seven. Fucking fantastic. 

"Stiles who were you trying to cast a love spell on?" Derek asked. 

His voice sounded weird, Stiles thought. Probably thought Stiles was pathetic and felt sorry for him. The couch dipped right next to Stiles knees as Derek made himself a spot on the narrow couch. 

"Stiles." Derek urged. 

"The spell obviously didn't work so what does it matter?" Stiles really just wanted to sleep now. Maybe all of this would be over when he woke up.

"It wasn't Lydia was it?" 

Stiles sighed, "No, not Lydia." 

There was another long pause and it made Stiles really twitchy because silence from Derek meant he was thinking too much. 

"Why am I not affected?" His voice was weird again. 

Stiles shot up, the bag of peas falling into lap. He opened his mouth to tell him the truth because what could he possibly have lose at this point! Too bad that's not what happened, "Look I don't know okay! I obviously had no idea what I was doing. I'm just the perpetually pathetic human of the pack and that's all I'll ever be." 

Stiles didn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't for Derek to grab the back of his neck with one hand, his throbbing nose with the other, and set the broken bone. 

"AAGH! Holy FuCK." 

"You're an idiot." Derek grumbled stalking away.

\--

About an hour and a half later Stiles finds himself having a familiar conversation with his father. 

"So let me get this straight, you tried to cast a love spell?" 

Stiles sighed, "Yes." 

The sheriff looked at his bruised and bloodied son with confusion and concern. "You tried to cast a love spell on the whole town?" 

"Yes dad I wanted the whole town at war for my fair hand in marriage. NO! Of course not it was supposed to be...just one specific person." 

"Oh! Well that's still mildly concerning to me, Stiles. I mean you can’t force someone to care-" 

Stiles groaned loudly, pressed his palms together and rested his chin on the tips of his fingers, "We are _so not_ having this conversation right now." 

"Fine but we're talking about it when this when this whole mess is over. So you wanna tell me what exactly this spell is doing to people?" 

Stiles immediately shook his head. He did not want to talk about this with his dad and he really hates Derek for calling him. 

"It's making the town fall madly in love with him." Derek supplied taking a seat next to Stiles. 

"Emphasis on 'madly'." Stiles added. "They uh," he continued delicately, "approach me." 

Derek snorted and Stiles glared, "When I decline they become hostile." 

"Define hostile." The sheriff commanded. 

"Well, exhibit A," he motioned to his black and purple face. "Also I may or may not have a mild concussion." He laughed and that probably wasn't the most comforting reaction to all of this but i mean, come on? Was this really what his life was now? Werewolves, banshees, and love spells? 

The sheriff looked like he was holding himself back from dragging his son to the emergency room. But when Derek had called him the man warned the sheriff to come alone. 

"So basically the whole town is trying to kill my son." 

"That's pretty much it, yeah" Stiles nodded.

"Don't think I'm not grateful but why aren't I affected?" He asked. 

"Well the spell required my blood so that probably has something to do with it." 

"Jesus, Stiles you told me this magic stuff was safe!" 

Derek snorted, again. 

Stiles elbowed him in the ribs."It is! It was just tiny little bit of blood I swear." 

Something dawned in the sheriffs eyes and they started flicking back in forth between Derek and Stiles. "I just have one last question." 

"Shoot." 

"Why isn't the spell working on Derek?" 

"Errrrrrr" 

And that's when the window shattered and an arrow struck Derek right through the shoulder. 

\--

"Come on big guy!" Smoke was filling the loft apartment fast and wolfsbane was slowly making its way through Derek's veins. 

Stiles managed to drag Derek behind the kitchen counter where he was safe from the arrows. He heard his father’s gun go off a few times. He knew he wasn't trying to hurt Allison, just keep her from firing. 

Derek was getting paler and Stiles realized that she must have swiped from the packs stash of concentrated wolfsbane. They kept it in case any unfriendly packs made it into their territory which had happened a couple of times already but it was always Scott's last resort. 

"Shit, shit, shit." He had a wolfsbane capsule in his backpack but it he wasn't even sure it would work! Also it was directly in the line of Allison's fire. 

"Stiles," Derek started but was interrupted by a pounding at the door. Stiles could hear the growls of his Alpha on the other side. 

"It's alright buddy I gotcha." Stiles got on his hands and knees and made straight for his bag. 

"What the hell are you doing! Get back there!" The sheriff hollered firing off his last two rounds. 

Stiles snatched up his bag and bolted for the counter and arrow whizzed by his head, grazing his ear. He ignored the stinging pain and dug threw his bag until he felt his fingers wrap around the small pill. "It's alright Derek, you're gonna be alright." He cracked open the capsule and poured the purple powder into the wound. He scrambled for his lighter and offered Derek an apology before lighting the powder on the wound. 

Derek screamed and growled and moved in and out of the wolf. Stiles felt like it when on forever. He thought he fucked up, he thought this was Derek dying. "Derek the love spell was for you okay? I just needed to know what it would be like if you felt the same. I promise it was just supposed to be a little twenty four hour thing! None of that creepy forever and ever shit, I swear." Derek opened his mouth but he was too weak and soon after his eye rolled back slipped shut. 

The front door slammed open and the Alphas howl echoed across the walls.

His fathers pained grunts and Allison's quiet but distinguishable knives sliced through the air. 

Stiles was going to die. His father was going to die. The guy he was in love with was dead and it was all his fault! All because of some stupid fucking-

"Stiles." Derek's eyes slid open slowly, almost peacefully, that is until he caught sight of their crazed Alpha leaping towards them. "Stiles, move!"

Stiles rolled out of the way just in time. He watched Scott dig his claws deep into Derek's chest and Derek shoved him hard enough to send him crashing into the ceiling. Scott slammed back down and shook it off like he was on the lacrosse field. He snapped his teeth at his beta dove for his throat but Derek went with the movement and soon they were tumbling across the floor. Scott going for the kill and Derek trying to stay in one piece. 

On the other side of the room Allison was using every slick trick she had to try and get past the the sheriff. His dad could hold his own but not for much longer. Allison was younger and faster.

Stiles needed to find a way to get these two occupied with something else. 

Remembering Allison's reaction at the jeep Stiles walked straight up to her ignoring his fathers protest. "Hey Scotty!" He narrowly avoided one of Allison's Chinese finger daggers, wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her in for a kiss. 

Amazingly enough Allison dropped the knives and wrapped her arms around Stiles neck. He opened his eyes to find Derek, his father, and Scott looking at them in complete shock. Soon enough though Scott reacted and he stomped towards Allison and ripped them apart. He slashed his claws at her but she dodged in time. Allison ran towards the corner of the room kicked off the wall and kicked Scott square in the chest. Scott fell backwards and Allison dove after him, giving them the opportunity they needed to get away. 

"Alright time to go!" Stiles grabbed both men by the arms and climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. 

"Dad where's the cruiser!" 

"Right under us keep moving!" The sheriff urged his son down the ladder. 

Stiles couldn't help it, he spun around to face Derek, "See he knows what he's doing!" 

"Would you shut up please!"

\--

The trio manage to lose the crowd and hide out in the old train station where Derek used to sleep. 

"How long did you live here?" The sheriff asked eyeing the dusty mattress in the corner. 

"Few months." Derek answered climbing into the familiar train car. 

"And I wouldn't really call it living." Stiles added, "he just kinda crashed here." 

The sheriff placed his hands on hips and shook his head. "Well if you ever find yourself in need of place to crash again our couch is more than welcome." 

Stiles tripped over his own feet in shock, "Wh-what! I mean that's I-I don't mind. At all. I mean- I mean, I just mean you know it's unexpected that's all." 

"Well I'm going to go ahead and assume that this is not the first time Derek has saved your life so really anything I can do to repay that debt." The sheriff gave Derek a single nod in solidarity. 

"I don't do it for favors." Derek said. 

The sheriff gave him and unimpressed look, "Don't you?" 

Stiles stood between them very much confused. 

"No," Derek replied, squaring with shoulders, "I don't." 

"I think I missed something." Stiles murmured watching his dad size up Derek. 

\--

The sheriff sighed and stood from his uncomfortable seat on the mattress, “I can’t just sit here I'm the sheriff goddamnit, I need to go make sure the town isn't in complete chaos.” 

Stiles sprang to his feet. “Woah wait no, no! You can't go out there it's way too dangerous!” 

“Stiles, I can't just sit back! God knows what kind of damage your pack has made out there!” 

“He's right, Stiles.” Derek said reaching to touch Stiles elbow for a brief second. 

Stiles thought the touch was supposed to soothe or anchor him in some way but he was too on edge and the simple touch sent aftershocks all over his skin. He took a deep breath and shook it off. “I really think we should all just wait here! If they haven't found us yet they're not going to! The spell was only for twenty-four hours, we can just wait it out.”

“Son, I would love to hide out in this hole until this thing blows over but god knows the damage the town is doing to its self right now!” The Sheriff was respectful enough to lean forward for the next part, “Besides I think you and Derek need to have a talk. Alone.”

“I really don-”

The Sheriff covered his sons mouth, “Yes, you do.” He nods at Derek and starts moving to exit. “If not back in three hours-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence, nothing is going to happen you’re gonna be okay!”

The Sheriff sighed and looked to Derek, “Three hours.” 

Derek crossed his arms and nodded, “Three hours.” 

\---  
“Would you please stop moving for five minutes, Stiles.” 

“God, it’s like you don’t know me at all.” Stiles threw Derek a dirty look but continued pacing. 

“If I kissed you would you stop?” 

That made Stiles stop. “Wh-what! No. No! I would really appreciate you not throwing that in my face right now.” Stiles threw plopped down on the mattress and dropped his head into his hands and that was a big mistake because his face was one giant bruise right now. He winced and started bouncing his leg up and down a second later. 

Derek sighed and stood from his spot on train, “I wasn't trying to throw it in your face, I just, ugh, I don’t know.”

Stiles rubbed his eyes frustrated, he really did not want to talk about this right now. He was stressing about his dad and Scott and Allison and how they could possibly be killing each other right now. But he couldn't help it, “‘I don’t know’? What does that mean, ‘I don’t know’?”

“It means I don’t know! God, why do you have to make this so difficult.”

“Look I’m sorry-”

“I like you, Stiles.”

“I shouldn't have-wait what?”

“Yeah.” Derek said and took a seat next to Stiles, carefully making sure not to brush against him. 

“Oh.”

\--

A good while later Stiles jumped up without warning, “So I did all this for nothing! This whole mess was just one big giant fuck up!” He started pacing again but this time Derek reached out and stopped him. 

Derek pulled him back down next to him and slid his hand to interlock their hands together. “Just try not to think about it.” Derek spoke softly. When Stiles didn't pull away Derek shifted so they were pressed together. 

Stiles snorted and but squeezed Derek’s hand, “When has that ever worked out for me?” 

Derek made a noise of agreement, “True. Can I ask something?” 

“Shoot.” Stiles said distractedly. His eyes were focused on their joined hands. He kept wiggling his fingers or squeezing then rubbing his thumb in small circles. 

“Why did you only make it for twenty-four hour love spell?” 

“Would you rather go through this hell for all eternity?” 

“I mean you didn't intend for this to happen.” 

“No, obviously not. I don’t know...I didn't wanna take you’re free will or anything. I just wanted to know what this would be like.” He held up their joined hands and smiled hesitantly

“You’re an idiot.” It comes out softer than usual.

Stiles laughed, “Apparently so.” He delicately rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.

Twp hours later...

Stiles head snapped off Derek’s shoulder realizing he was falling asleep, “Wh-What time-” 

“Eight fifty-five.” 

Stiles could tell just from his voice that he was starting to get worried too. “We should go-”

“We have no idea where he is Stiles.” 

“I’m sorry don’t you have heightened senses or some shit!”

A loud bang and gunshots echo in the distance and they react immediately. Stiles dropped Derek’s hand made straight for the door, Derek growled and pushed Stiles behind him, his werewolf senses letting him know that the Sheriff was running down the stairs. 

The sheriff ran in and slammed the door shut behind him. “They’re coming!” 

The sheriff grabbed them each by the arm and shoved them into the train car just as the door broke and the mob started pouring in. Derek shoved Stiles in the corner and wolfed out.

“Derek you can’t hurt them! This is my fault!” 

“So what you’re just gonna let them kill you!” Derek shoved the local butcher out of the train, knocking three others down in the process. 

“We’re out of options and I won’t let you hurt them!” 

They were nearing the end of the train now and Stiles felt panic rising in his throat. He was going to die. He was going to die because of some _stupid fucking love spell_ ,how was this his life?

Stiles watched Melissa Mccall elbow her way through the crowd, sneak past Derek who was preoccupied with Jackson, and go straight for him. He let her wrestle him to the ground because their was absolutely no fucking way he was going to hurt her. 

“All you had to do was love me Stiles.” She was crying as she raised the needle to his neck.

Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the sharp metal to puncture his skin but it never came. 

When he opened his eyes Melissa was blinking away her tears and staring down at the needle in her hand. “What’s going on?” 

Stiles vaguely registered that the yelling and sounds of fighting had stopped. He quickly counted in his head and realized, twelve hours. The spell only lasted twelve hours. “Wait I couldn't even get it to last twenty four hours!” 

Somewhere in the distance his father tiredly called out, “Priorities, son.”

\---

“I’m sorry can you explain this again?” 

“It’s simple, Stiles is an idiot.” Lydia snapped sipping on hot tea with lemon and honey. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” Stiles said accidentally rubbing his bruised face again.

Only an hour before, the angry mob quickly turned to a confused one, which the Sheriff was grateful to deal with. Stiles and Derek had gathered up their pack and taken them back to Stiles’ house to help patch them up. Thankfully none of them were severely injured just cuts, bruises, and in Lydia’s case a sore throat.

“Why would you even want to do a love spell?” Scott asked while Stiles dabbed at his wolfsbane infected cuts. 

Lydia started to answer “Isn’t it obvious-”

“You know I think talking is really just making that sore throat worse, don’t you?’ Stiles snapped. 

Stiles ignored her glare and the tension that suddenly filled up the room. He quickly changed the subject, “So you guys really don’t remember anything?” 

“Nope.” Allison responded from her perch on the kitchen stool where Derek was bandaging up her arm. 

“Well let me fill you in!’ 

“Stiles.” Derek warned.

“No, no come on they should at least know what they were magically forced into.” 

“I don’t think I want to.” Jackson said wearily from the recliner.

“Oh great Jackson, we’ll start with you! You tried to give me a _spectacular_ hickey.”

He jumped off the seat shaking his head, “I’m leaving before I re-break his nose. Lydia lets go.” 

Lydia hopped off her stool and glared at Stiles one more time before following her boyfriend out. She took Stiles favorite mug with her. 

“We didn’t do anything like that did we?” Scott asked nodding towards Allison.

“Better left unsaid, Scotty.” 

“Oh god” Allison groaned. 

“I mean if it makes you feel any better you also broke my nose and possibly gave me a mild concussion.” Stiles shrugged. 

“That does not make me feel better, Stiles!” Allison pouted and hopped off the stool as soon as Derek was done taping her up

“We should really get you to hospital.” Derek interrupted, moving to wash his hands in the kitchen. 

“No, I promise I’m fine!” Stiles protested. 

Derek muttered something Stiles didn't quite catch but Scott seemed to hear it loud and clearly was up and off the couch in seconds. “No Stiles, Derek is right. I’ll let my mom know that you’re on the way!” He and Allison bid them quiet good-nights and were out the door.

“What did you say to him?” Stiles asked when Derek reappeared from the kitchen with Stiles jacket in hand. 

“Don’t worry about it. How’s your face feel?” Derek asked sticking his hands in his pockets. 

“Like it has it’s own heartbeat.” Stiles admitted, slipping into his jacket. 

“Hmmm.” Derek nodded and took a small step forward. 

If Stiles hadn’t been thinking about how much his face and head actually hurt he would have realized what Derek was doing. But he didn't until Derek lightly tugged him forward by his jacket and _so fucking carefully_ avoided Stiles bruised nose and kissed him. The other man’s lips were so soft and were barely moving and jesus Stiles had no idea he could be this gentle.  


He had no idea he could be so _into_ Derek being gentle. He reached forward and placed his hands on Derek’s hips and squeezed. It became very clear that Derek did not intend for this to move any further than this agonizingly sweet and gentle touching of mouths. Stiles, of course, was so not having it. Not after the day he’s had. 

He parted his lips slightly to taste Derek’s. 

“Mmm, Stiles-” Derek tries but Stiles is determined. 

Stiles starts moving his mouth, presses forward and white hot pain shoots through his nose. “HOLY _FUCK_ " 

“I tried to warn you.” Derek stepped away, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

Stiles was hunched over holding his face and you know what? He so did not need this right now, “Just shut up and take me to the hospital, please.” He snapped. 

“Come on.” Derek circled his arm around Stiles waist and pressed a delicate kiss on Stiles un-bruised cheek. 

“You’re lucky I like you so much.” Stiles grumbled through his hands but let Derek guide him to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the Buffy the Vampire Slayer ep. Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered. And my best friend who gave me the idea to make it a Sterek AU. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
